The Tail of Hermione
by DarkChevron
Summary: Hermione is the victim of a very hillarious prank and stuggles to deal with it, all to the amusement of the other students. One in particular. Cat TF sorta... gotta love catgirls XD. Ron/Hermione with Draco/Hermione too later on. Quite suggestive.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione!" Harry called as he came running down the corridor. Hermione turned to meet the black haired boy running towards her.

"Harry you know I don't approve of the hair" she said gesturing towards the unkempt appearance her close friend was exhibiting. She reached out and tried to pad down a stray lock but was batted away by Harry with a smile.

"Easy Mother hen, you know I don't like you fussing" he retorted, "besides, Ron woke me up this morning in a huff about something important. I don't even remember what but I haven't seen him since. When I went back to sleep I overslept, thanks to him, and nearly missed early morning potions" He added with a sigh. "…nearly"

"Well you can pop back to the common room now and sort it out. I'm heading that way myself. I want to get out of these robes before tea." She replied with a grin.

They walked down the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room not realizing they had a shadow following them. With all the dark arts training and sneaking about one of them usually knew when they were being followed but it just so happened that today's tail had just as much experience as them. Hermione felt a cold chill come over her but glancing about noticed a window open and chalked it up to that.

Further down the hall they came across some first years and passing them by noticed a not very well hidden snigger. "Is my hair that bad?" Harry mumbled trying desperately to flatten it.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it Harry, the first years laugh at anything odd." She added but the more people they passed the more stares they got. The Slytherins seemed particularly to be enjoying something at the pair's expense but this was nothing new. The Slytherins always found a joke more amusing than everyone else. Harry glanced about and then noticed that they weren't staring at him and his hair, as he'd first thought, but rather the attention was on Hermione. Wondering why he glanced her way but from the side couldn't see anything out of place. Her hair was fine, and she wasn't green or scaly. He couldn't work out why the laughing.

He began to feel uncomfortable about the whole thing and whispered to her, "maybe we should pick up the pace a touch." Nodding a concerned agreement in return the two were back at the Fat Lady's portrait in a fraction of the time, opting for some shortcuts and lesser used corridors to avoid attention.

Whispering the password Harry allowed Hermione through the portrait first and suddenly, like a ton of bricks it hit him what the laughing had been about. He smirked but forced himself to make no noise whatsoever as Hermione strolled confidently into the Common room, drawing the same stares from the occupants as before.

Ron scurried up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, finger to his lips to indicate that he wasn't to acknowledge him there. Hermione turned around and saw Harry look from Ron to her and then very hurriedly say "Well Hermione, I must go straighten my hair, don't want extra attention!" With that he bustled past her and all but leapt up the stair to the dormitory. Hermione didn't notice the grin on his face but did notice it on Ron, who instantly went a brighter red colour than his hair.

"Something the matter Ron?" she looked at him sternly.

"No. Nothing at all Hermione. I don't know why you'd think that." He sputtered, stowing his wand quietly but not without Hermione noticing. "Excuse me, I have to help Harry," He blurted and too ran up the stairs at a frightening pace.

Hermione stood for a moment stunned by the odd behaviour of her friends and pondered the stares and laughing. Had she done something wrong? Noticing the same treatment from the common room occupants she decided the best course of action was for her to sneak up to her dorm and continue getting changed out of her robes whilst she thought on the matter. All eyes followed her up the stairs and by the time she reached the top she'd broken into something of a run. Closing the door behind her she sighed with relief upon seeing the room empty.

Over by her bed she laid out the clothes, a cream top and pink Jacket, with a nice pair of Denim trousers. She shed the robes, letting them drop to the floor and put on the clothes one by one. Only when she pulled up the Jeans did she finally feel it. She spun round and all but screamed upon seeing it and ran over to the mirror, turning to her side to get a better view. There, swishing gracefully through the air, exposed right above the back of her new jeans and adding to the whole ensemble, was a long, slender, furry cats tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood, staring, gobsmacked at the sight she saw. Above her denim jeans, at the small of her back, poked out a long slender cat's tail. It was slightly bushy, and the brown colour matched her own busy hair. She bent over and allowed it to flick, staring at the teenage girl in the mirror as she watched it twist and flick through the air. If she didn't know better she would almost say it looked sexy. But then reality came crashing back to her as the full realization that she had a new appendage hit her. Turning bright red and fuming with Anger she marched to the door.

"Ron? What the hell were you thinking?" Harry laughed as his friend lounged on the bed next to his. "She's going to bloody Murder you."

"Calm down Harry. It will all be okay." Ron said still running over the images he'd burned into his mind.

"I don't know what planet your on but the second she finds out…"

"RONALD WEASLY!" Came the almighty scream from outside the door. Ron damn near fell off the bed as Harry instantly dashed across the room to the mirror to continue sorting his hair as he'd intended to do. The Door bust open and their stood Hermione, virtually hyperventilating her cats tail standing to attention to emphasise her utter displeasure. If Ron wasn't scared out of his wits he'd have almost thought it an attractive look. The denim jeans and jacket certainly added to the ensemble. "RONALD WEASLY! YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DID RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Only two people ever yelled at Ron like that, Hermione, and his mum, and out of the two he feared Hermione a great deal more. He fumbled around nervously trying to get the words out.

"What makes you think it was me?" He barely whispered.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Ronald. I know it was you and your going to fix this right this instance before I make your life a living hell!"

Ron stuttered for a second, and it was clear to Harry that if he hadn't directly admitted his guilt, he was certainly alluding to it. "I swear Hermione, it wasn't me, but it does look very good on you." This seemed for a moment to catch Hermione off guard but it soon became clear it was completely the wrong thing to say. Partly because he was sticking to his story but mostly because Hermione wasn't going to let him dodge the issue.

She flicked out her want and held it against his throat, backing him against the wall. "You have until the count of three to start talking or I start getting far more creative with my own transfiguration." She spat with venom in her words. "One…."

Ron looked genuinely frightened now and began to cower against the wall, whimpering slightly.

"TWO…!"

He tried to close his eyes, hoping this would all go away.

"Thr…"

"...Okay!" Ron cut her off. "I got the book out of the library; I thought it would be funny. I thought it would help you loosen up." Hermione began to breath a bit more now, but held fast waiting for Ron to continue. "It came with a reverse spell, it should fix everything. I'm sorry please don't kill me." He collapsed onto his knees as Hermione backed off. She took a few steps and leant against one of the beds posts. Ron glanced up to see Hermione nonchalantly staring at him weep, her tail flicking absently behind her, and he wondered if she even knew she did it.

"Well?" she began waiting for him.

"Well what?" he asked confused.

"Are you going to do the spell or not."

"urmm…"

"Okay come on Ron, I can't very well go to library and try to track down the book myself can I." She began on the verge of shouting again, was he really as thick as he acted? Harry was smirking to himself in the corner, happy to let things develop. Besides, he had a good view of Hermione's tail and by extension, her rear. He would have to get the spell off Ron after this was all over for some fun with Ginny, though likely he wouldn't tell Ron that.

"You want me to perform it?" Ron asked stunned.

"Either you do or you spend the rest of the term in Madam Pomfreys coughing up hairballs." Ron leapt to attention and reached for his wand. Hermione knew that he feared her but at that moment I don't think even she knew how menacing she looked. "You better get this right Ron!"

Ron took several deep breathes and closed his eyes, trying with all his might to remember the words. The book had been oddly written but the spell was simple enough. He'd done the first one flawlessly, in plain view of various first years and without Hermione even noticing. How hard could the reverse spell be? He waved his want and muttered the words as best he could remember.

As subtly as the first one was, he didn't expect this one to be very noticeable, and as per his predictions, no sparks, or odd lighting or anything really to suggest the spell had worked. Hermione stood for a moment, expecting a feeling of relief to wash over her but instead found she felt no different. Not surprising considering she hadn't felt the first one but there was only one way to see if the spell had worked. Glancing behind her with a smile she expected to see her denim clad posterior back to its usual self but to her dismay the tail remained, now drooping on the floor in line with the dejection she was feeling at seeing it.

She turned back to Ron about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed instead the look of utter Horror on his face. He was staring at her head and the brightest witch of her age suddenly wished that she was wrong with her suspicions. Harry could be heard stifling a laugh in the corner, as Hermione rushed to the nearby table with a mirror upon it. She gazed into it and with a look of absolute terror, stroked her new, brown, Cat Ears.

She turned back to Ron with fire in her eyes, a look of rage he'd never seen in her before and he knew that he was in real trouble this time.


	3. Chapter 3

He leapt over the bed and made a dash for the door, if he could get out he'd be safe, she wouldn't follow him… would she? He made a dive but was hit with a blast and instantly paralyzed. He fell to the floor and watched as Hermione strode over to him, every step bringing her closer to her prey. Harry virtually hid behind an open wardrobe not bearing to see the fate that would befall his comrade.

"Ronald Weasly, you are far more stupid than I gave you credit for. IS THIS SOME SORT OF BLOODY GAME TO YOU" She screamed. Pointing her wand daringly at her foe on the floor she pondered, calculated what she should do to him. "Maybe I should give you a tail, and the rest of the body to go with it?" She taunted, genuine fear lighting up in his eyes. "or maybe you might consider a stint as a 3 year old girl?"

"Hermione, you know you can't do that." Harry piped up from the corner only to have the lamp next to him burst into flame.

"Harry James Potter you stay out of this! Don't you think I've forgotten your part in this?" She snapped back.

Turning again towards Ron, she eyed him devilishly. "Well what will it be Ron?"

"I can fix it, I'll get the book, and I'll bring it to you. I didn't know honest I swear!" He cried, weeping like a fool onto the dormitory floor. "Please I don't want to die."

"You don't bring me that book in the next 20 minutes and you'll wish to God you did!" she said leaning over him evilly. "I swear Ronald Weasly, you double cross me then the legend of Ronald Weasly will live on through this castle for generations. And by God it will be a story to tell." Ron didn't want to know what she'd do to him, but he was damn well going to avoid it at all costs.

She waved her wand and released him, and immediately he began scrambling for the door. He opened it and was just about to dash through when he was hit in the back with a spell. He was stunned for a moment then stumbled and held onto the door for balance. "Just wanting to make sure you heard me right. Ron checked over his body for physical changes and found nothing and was just about to sigh with relief when he noticed his tongue hanging out. He began panting and knew all too well that Hermione was deadly serious with her threats.

He ran as quickly as he could to the library, taking ever shortcut and ever quick route he could find until he got there. Never before had he been so desperate to get a book. He ran through the library to the section he hoped it would be in and began scouring through for it.

"Weren't you a little hard on him?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione, whose rage had now subsided into something more akin to emotional distress, she began to whimper slightly as her tail flicked in front of her. Harry didn't want to say anything, but the ears and the tail did make her look very cute.

"He's such a prick!" she sobbed. "He's got no feelings at all; he just treats me as an object, a joke." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and he hugged her reassuringly.

"It could be worse, he didn't do anything permanent and as far as transfigurations go its one of the cuter ones…" she darted him a look and he took it back, "I mean nicer ones." He corrected. "He'll get back here with the book, you can fix the problem yourself, then you can go on not speaking to him for a month." He smiled; Hermione stifled a laugh between her sobs, and looked at Harry thankfully. He returned the look with a cheesy grin, "Were you really going to turn him into a dog?"

"Oh I still am if he doesn't get back. And I'll quite literally make him my bitch for the next week." She smirked. Harry instantly felt rather nervous. Were all his friends that kinky? Did they even know? Feeling uncomfortable he got up and headed to the door.

"I'll just make sure no one comes in and see's you. You can just stay here until Ron gets back."

He departed the room and left Hermione to giggle slightly to herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Harry was right, she did look cute.

Meanwhile in the library, Ron was sweating buckets. Having searched ever shelf of the section he had previously found the book in, he was begging to lose all hope that he'd keep his species or honour intact. Frustrated he began crawling on the floor looking for any trace of the book under the desks.

"Lose something little brother?" Came the familiar taunt of Fred behind him. By his side, George was sniggering.

"Fred? Is it just me or does little Ronald here look like he's out of breath?"

"You smarmy Gits! Where's that book?" Ron shouted jumping up from the floor to square firmly up to his brothers.

"Easy there Tiger, you're not going to find it in this pile of books." George Replied cheerily.

"But that's where it was last time."

"No that's where we put it last time,"

"Yeah and told you to look for it!" George added.

Ron looked at them horrified as he took it in. "You Bloody Bastards YOU SET ME UP!"

"Woah, cowboy, easy. This is a library you know." Fred eased him, trying to avoid attention from the librarian or the prefects. "Technically it was a trial, we wanted to get our first publication field tested before it went to print." He smiled knowingly and the full reality of the scheme now hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How's Hermione? Feeling a little catty?" George added. Ron couldn't help but feel betrayed, and in a moment of retrospect knew how Hermione must have felt.

"Word travels fast in Hogwarts, dear brother. We had a bet on which spell you'd try and on whom."

"Where's the book! I need the reverse spell." Ron said drawing his wand.

"Careful Ron, you threated us and there's not much incentive for us to show you it is there?"

Ron backed off slightly knowing full well he was at their whim. "What do you want from me?"

"Well we kind of need a guinea pig, I think your current situation merits about a weeks' worth of servitude?" George offered, looking at Fred for clarity.

"Done!" Ron said without hesitation. "Now give me the book!"

"Dearie me!" Fred said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his far smaller satchel. "Perhaps we should have held out for longer if he was that desperate." Ron snatched the paper from his hands and stared intently at it. It was quite simply, a map. "It's in the room of requirements,"

"It's where we do most of our testing."

"Once your inside, follow the map and it will take you to where we've hidden it."

"We've swapped the reverse spell back into place for all the curses and hexes, so they all 'should' work fine now" George added with a snigger.

Ron took off running; his time was fast running out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat in the boy's dorm. She no longer had the courage to cross the common room to get back to her own dorm, and with Harry warding off his roommates, she sat contently and waited. Getting up she looked at herself in the mirror. Not the image she'd normally expect to see, but Harry was right, it was kind of cute. She was kind of cute. Did Ron really do this because he thought she was pretty? Her mind raced through all the different reasons Ron could possibly have done this to her. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, her ears twitching and her tail moving playfully about. All things considered, it did bring some positive attention to her rear. It was never the part of her she was most proud of, but with the little skin (and fur) now exposed, and her jeans hugging it closely, it wasn't necessarily a bad look.

She smiled and caught herself doing it. She watched her reflection mimic her. The ears too weren't a ugly addition, she knelt down and cocked her head to the side, mimic the look crookshank had given her many times. She unzipped her jacket ever so slightly and examined what she saw. With the cute look and the now more adult body, she could probably get anything she wanted, that is if she wasn't a total freak. There was a knock at the door and she jumped to attention, wand at the ready.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from behind the threshold.

"Harry? What is it? Is Ron back?" She said, now getting a bit nervous.

"No, a first year just came running up to me with a note from Ron, he wants you to meet him at the Room of Requirements."

"What!" Hermione shouted, throwing open the door and tearing the note from Harry's hands.

Retreating hastily back into the room she paced as she read the note. "What the BLOODY HELL is he playing at?" She asked, not really to Harry but to the empty room in general.

"Easy 'Mione, you can take the invisibility cloak." Harry replied by way of calming her down. She stopped for a moment and thought then turned to Harry with a huge smile.

"Harry, that's it! You're a Genius!" She squealed grabbing him in delight. Her tail flicked in time with her ecstatic bounces and her new ears tickled Harry's cheek as she squeezed him. "I'm going to break his neck!" She exclaimed. Running over to Harry's trunk and tossing aside various bits of clothing and nick-knacks, much to Harry's dismay, she retrieved the cloak and threw it over herself. "We'll either both be back later, or I will." She added by way of goodbye, and just like that was gone from sight, and from the room, leaving Harry to wonder what on Earth was happening.

She ran down the corridor, bumping into some rather confused passers-by, not caring about keeping quiet or stealthy, but instead about what on Earth Ron was playing at.

Rounding the corner she passed by the Trolls attempting to ballet and soon was revealed the door to the Room of Requirements.

Rounding the door she shut it behind her and threw off her cape. She stared about the place, her new hearing acute enough for her to realize that Ron was in here somewhere. She gazed about the room and to her horror, observed something that truly began to make her blood boil.

In front of her, in pink matting, all about the room were human sized cat toys. They ranged from squeaky mouse toys, to large fluffy climbing frames, all clearly intended for her. She gazed about, mesmerized by the toys, gobsmacked that Ron had the nerve, the cheek, to bring her here. What was he expecting her to do? She was going to rip his oesophagus out and feed it to him.

"Hello Hermione" came a voice from behind her. Spinning round wand drawn she was about to give Ron a serious beating, both verbally and physically when a blast shot out from the shadows and instantly disarmed her. The wand went scattering backwards and she spun to see the source of the assault. Out of the shadows, stepped not Ron, but a steely voice, greasy haired, evil little toad.

"Ahh, look what the mudblood dragged in." Draco sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco!" Hermione whispered under her breath. "What do you want? Where's Ron."

"Oh your boyfriend's fine, he's enjoying a bit of alone time whilst you and me have a little heart to heart."

"He's not my boyfriend." She retorted.

"Could have fooled me. I've seen some kinky fetishes in my time but never have I seen such a public display." Draco laughed as he sat in a rather plain looking wingback chair.

"If you've hurt him…"

"He's fine mudblood, and if I were you I'd be more concerned with your welfare." He looked her over and Hermione felt very uncomfortable, his eyes wondering over her curves and penetrating her clothes. Lust was in his eyes, she'd seen the look before, and she wished with all her might that she didn't have those cute looks she had been admiring earlier.

"Relax Hermione; I'm not going to hurt you. Play your cards right and we can all walk away from this happier than when we started." He laughed, clearly no stranger to the evil undertone. "You can leave a human, your boyfriend gets to keep walking and I…" He let the sentence trail off but Hermione had already run through a hundred ideas in her mind of how he planned to end the sentence.

Hermione turned towards him and crossed her arms. She settled her hip and gave a very disapproving, almost loathing look at him. "What do you want Draco?"

The ever present smile on his face seemed to widen a fraction as he nodded towards the play toys. "Go have a bit of fun kitten; it is your instinct after all."

Hermione glanced at the various articles left about the place, most of them familiar to her from her time with Crookshanks. "You can't be serious." She replied in utter disgust. There was no way she was performing for the trio's arch rival, and certainly nothing so utterly demeaning.

"Clearly you're not too bothered about whether your boyfriend walks or not." Draco added.

Hermione sighed and walked slowly, arms crossed, towards one of the furry perches that she knew cats loved to lie about on. Draco for a moment thought he'd won, and was about to make a remark about how easy it was, when Hermione instead turned and sat stubbornly on the perch and refused to do anything more.

"Is that how you're going to play?" Draco spat in disappointment. "Fine!" He raised his wand and the tip glowed green. The room was suddenly filled with the screams of Ron, and Hermione leapt to her feet. She looked about but even with her acute new hearing couldn't hear the origin of the screams.

"Stop It!" She shouted, about to cry. "Stop!" Draco lowered the wand and Hermione sank to her knees on the floor. "You win." She sobbed as she began to walk on all fours, head hung in shame. Her tail hung low and her ears drooped to make it immediately clear the defiant Hermione was gone. She wasn't going to let Ron get hurt for her sake. Draco's face lit up as he watched his new pet parade around the floor. She turned towards one of the toys and began to bat it about, clearly not putting her heart into it, but providing Draco with a clear view of her ass and tail. He certainly wasn't complaining, and the half-hearted approach wasn't deterring him. Something about the broken Hermione turned him on. He took a few paces closer to unashamedly get a better view. Hermione, not really paying him any more attention than she wanted to, jumped up onto one of the climbing toys and proceeded to walk about some more.

Draco was loving it; watching her walk about, her tail and ears adding the effect, and her ass wiggling with the movement. "You know Hermione, Cats are rarely quiet." He suggested.

As much as Hermione wanted to argue back, all she replied was a meek "meow."

Draco nearly wet himself laughing, and pranced up and about Hermione, examining his pet. "I love it! I absolutely love it! The Great-Hermione-Granger at my whim; the vision of a wet dream. Just think how your boyfriend would feel if he saw you acting this way! Oh, the beauty of it." He taunted. Hermione began to sob, but in-between let out the odd Meow. She was pandering to him, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Ron hurt, she never did. Not ever when he was under her thumb earlier that day. She'd threatened him but she took it all back.

"But you know…" He began, Hermione knew things were about to get worse, "I don't see many cats these days wearing clothes, do you?" Hermione was visibly mortified; she looked up at him stunned.

"I think you should shed that delightful Jacket, Jeans and Top don't you?" He added. He was getting audacious now, but he could do it. She was his now, and He'd lord this over her until the day he died.

Hermione knelt, unable to move, or even contemplate what he was asking. Draco noticed the hesitance and decided that now was perhaps the time to play his trump card. He spun round and blasted a nearby cabinet, the doors swinging open with the force of the blast. Out from within fell the unconscious body of Ron. He was wrapped in chains and his nose was bloody, either from the impact with the ground or the prior events.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and dropping the act ran full pelt to her friend's aid. She stopped and tried to help him, but the chains wouldn't come off and were magically bound.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Malfoy said as he held his wand over the Red Heads legs. It began to glow and Hermione realized that there was nothing she could do. Ron was a pain in the ass but she'd never forgive herself if Ron was hurt because of her.

She stood up and eyed Malfoy with Evil's that not even Ron knew the likes of. Slowly she drew down the zip of her Jacket and felt it come loose from around her waist. She discarded and watched it fall to the floor. Malfoy was visibly drooling as he settled into the arm chair for the strip tease.

She swallowed hard as she brought her hand to the base of her shirt. Slowly she raised it higher and higher, revealing as first her navel, then the lacy pink start of her bra. Deciding to get it over with quick she tugged at the shirt and felt it slide over her head and the cold air hit her fully exposed cleavage. Malfoy stood and stared at the scene in front of him. Hermione Granger, the school brightest witch, respected Gryffindor, in line for head girl, was standing before him in nothing more than Jeans and a pink bra. Not only that but he had the added bonus of seeing her with a fluffy Cat tail and pair of cute little ears to mach. It was too much. He continued to admire her form. The Jeans were tight on her but certainly not so tight as to cause an unsightly muffin top. Hermione stood and allowed his eyes to roam over her body. No boy had ever seen her like this and several tears fell down her face as she felt a part of her being ripped away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Malfoy asked gesturing to the article of clothing still remaining." Hermione gulped again, and with a tug, the zipper on the Jeans gave way. They slowly fell down her legs and she bent over to aid them, allowing her tail to flick about above her. Malfoy now had a lovely view down that cleavage he had been admiring earlier but what's more he also had a lovely sight of the future Head Girl in her matching pink panties and bra. It was too much and it didn't slip by unnoticed by either party that he'd gotten visibly aroused. Hermione squatted on the floor, her clothes in a heap besides her, praying desperately that for the time being, her current state of undress was enough.

He patted the floor beside him and Hermione crawled over to him, giving Malfoy an almost unbearably good view of her body. She sat and he brought his hand to rest of her head, stroking her hair and her ears. It was humiliating, and Hermione could almost not bare it.

"Come on my pet," he sniggered, "Cheer up, or do I have to make you?" His hand travelled slowly down her back, sending a shuddered down her spine. He passed her bra strap lingering only to torture her with a small fiddle of the clasp, before proceeding on, down to her tail. He stroked it and the fur about her back, but this alas was not his target. With mouth watering his hand slipped slowly into the elastic of her nether garments. Hermione closed her eyes, resigned now to not resisting. But his torture, it was unforgiveable.

Suddenly a blast came hurtling across the room and knock Malfoy clean over the back of the wingback chair. Hermione ducked instinctively and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" The shout emanated from across the room and there, by the door, stood the twins, Fred and George, wands at the ready for any more of a fight Malfoy wanted to put up. Not that they needed them, Draco had been knocked clean out with the first hit and now lay unconscious on the floor behind the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron's opened his eyes, and a blurry outline of a figure met his weak vision. Slowly the figure came into focus and a teary eyed Hermione upon seeing him well embraced him hard.

"Ron! Ron! Thank goodness you're okay!" She sobbed, squeezing him hard.

"Owowow! Easy of the hugging Hermione!" Ron said as he felt the effects of Malfoy's torture come back to haunt him. Hermione, still with tears streaming down her cheeks released him, allowing him space to breathe. He pulled himself up and looked at the room of requirements, his two brothers, Malfoys unconscious form draped over George's shoulder, and finally his gaze settled back to Hermione. Only then did it dawn on him what Hermione was wearing, or more importantly, what she wasn't. He turned a deep scarlet to rival his hair and his brothers giggled from across the room.

"Urm… I… Urm… Hermione…" He sputtered but she didn't care, he was okay, and she was too. She brought her hand to his chin and pulled his face round to face her. Pausing for a moment to look at his beet root red face, she leant forward and let her lips meet his. Ron couldn't believe what was happening. Was he dreaming? Was he about to wake up any minute and find himself passionately embracing a pillow? It didn't matter, for that one moment, the aches, pains, and bruises melted away and all that existed in the world was him, and Hermione.

"I think we'll head back to the common room." Fred said to George, just loudly enough to break the two out of there moment. She turned to them and smiled,

"Thank you guys. You saved me." She said, partly for Ron's benefit and partly to let them know she was truly grateful. "But how did you know I was here, or what was happening?" She asked.

"That's simple," they replied in unison, gesturing up to a small section of wall by the door. There on it sat a small, winged eye ball with an earlobe sticking out the side.

"Patent Weasly Surveillance kit," Fred stated matter-of-factly

"We were hoping to catch you brutally murdering Ron. Imagine our surprise when we saw what we did." George added.

It was true. She'd almost forgotten that half an hour ago she'd been plotting the most horrific way of destroying the man she now was embracing in a rather progressed form of undress. The two twins scurried towards the door, taking Malfoy along with them. Hermione heard them mention leaving him in the rubbish for Filch to find but they were gone soon after. She now turned her attention back to Ron, and his wounds.

"Wait here," she ordered as she rose. She headed across the room and began to scour the corner for her wayward wand. Ron couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. He could only imagine what Draco had done, but despite his best efforts, the view he had at that moment was second to none. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and noticed the vacant expression on his face. She flicked her tail which excited Ron even more. It had been sexy to look at in Jeans but now he had a virtually unhindered view. She smiled to herself. Perhaps something good might come of the evening after all.

She eventually found her wand and strutted back towards Ron. She passed her clothes on the floor, but she didn't care. After all he'd been through; After all she'd put him through, perhaps he deserved a little something.

She knelt down in front of him and leant forward. Now she was just playing it up and Ron, the master of subtle, couldn't hide his gaze from her. He now had a rather nice view of her cleavage, and he wasn't going to waste this. A few minor spells later and Ron was as good as knew. She helped him to his feet and they both were momentarily captured by the others gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron suddenly exclaimed with excitement, "Merlin's Beard! I almost forgot!" He dashed off around one of the corner and into a pile of old furniture. Hermione couldn't work out for the life of her what he'd possibly forgotten until triumphantly he revealed from the clutter, the book. She smiled as she realized his good nature. He brought it over and began furiously flicking through the pages.

"Here it is" He said proudly as he looked to her for recognition. Hermione reached over, picked up the book and without so much as even looking at it, tossed it back into the pile nearest them. Ron was dumbfounded but before he could protest Hermione gave him a slow, gentle lick up his cheek.

"Let's just leave it be for the time being." She said. Ron smiled in agreement. He had no idea what she had planned but it was certainly going to be an evening he didn't forget soon. "Just one last thing." Hermione said interrupting his lean in towards her. With a flick of her wand, the Weasly Spy Cam burst into flame and fell smouldering to the ground.

"Now… where were we?"


End file.
